Stockholm, i'm here !
by Froshe
Summary: Thor et Loki sont deux élèves que tout sépare. Un résidant au plein centre de New-York même, l'autre habitant un manoir en Suède, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer si leurs lycées respectifs n'avaient organisé un échange. Mais le caractère mauvais de Loki et la fierté mal placée de Thor rendront-ils une entente impossible ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... UA.
1. Chapter 1

Je montais dans la grande voiture noire, laissant derrière moi les ruines désolées qui me servaient de toit. A peine eus-je poussé la portière, et m'étais-je péniblement installé sur les cuirs d'un ébène plus foncé encore que le crépuscule, qu'un soupir involontaire échappa à mon chauffeur, ce qui me fit sourire sarcastiquement.

Ils ne m'aimaient pas, je le savais. Et je leur rendais bien, aucune crainte de ce côté.

Sachant pertinemment que le trajet allait se dérouler dans un silence des plus total - Dieu savait qu'il était long - l'homme se chargea d'entretenir la conversation, à laquelle je ne répondais que par des monosyllabes et des hochements de tête vagues.

J'étais quelqu'un qu'on qualifiait généralement de " froide " faute de pouvoir trouver meilleur mot. La vérité était plus complexe, et je savais que si je n'étais jamais pris, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à ma discrétion à toute épreuve. Le nom comptait énormément dans le petit coin perdu de ce village.

Ils se doutaient très bien de l'auteur des actes de malice faits dans le village, mais fautes de preuve ne pouvaient m'accuser. Ils se contentaient de m'affabuler de surnoms, dénigrants selon eux, flatteurs pour moi.

Les autres n'étaient tout simplement pas à ma hauteur. Un rire moqueur m'échappa, perdu dans mes pensées, tandis que le chauffeur levait les yeux au ciel, habitué. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas comprendre, médiocre comme il était. Ils l'étaient tous, médiocres. Incapables de répliquer à mes remarques, incapables, incapables.

\- J'ai ouï qu'aujourd'hui vous participiez à un examen ?

Comment était-il au courant ? Je lui jetais un regard noir, conscient de sa capacité surnaturelle pour fureter partout. Le prenant, à juste titre, comme une affirmation silencieuse, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, bien que je sache pertinemment que vous le réussirez.

Je me redressais sur le coup de l'agacement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de le réussir. Il s'agit d'être le meilleur, et ce n'est pas grand chose. Le niveau de cette classe est à vous dégoûter des capacités intellectuelles des humains.

Ignorant le soupir lassé de mon chauffeur, marmonnant à voix basse que j'étais humain moi aussi, je me détournais avant de rajouter quelques mots.

\- Je peux néanmoins comprendre que certaines évidences ne le sont pas pour des cerveaux primitifs, dans cette ville.

Me renfermant dans le silence, je compris à son hoquet offusqué qu'il avait saisit l'allusion peu subtile à son propre cas. Bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, une excitation silencieuse m'emplissait. Depuis le début de l'année, la professeur nous répétait à tout va, l'organisation de l"échange organisé entre New-York et ici, et l'heure était presque venue.

Quelques jours, quelques jours encore à attendre.

Je pourrais enfin m'échapper quelque peu à l'atmosphère oppressante du manoir, et passer une semaine sans entendre les hurlements, les crissements, le vent s'engouffrant dans le toit troué.

Resserrant dans un mouvement instinctif mes bras autour de moi-même, je frissonnais en me remémorant les cris de la veille. A force, je m'étais habitué, les jugeant la plupart du temps comme faisant parti du décors, n'ayant pas passé une seule nuit tranquille depuis ma naissance. Cependant... La veille, ils avaient été intensifiés, avec une telle puissance, qu'ils m'avaient réveillés.

Et je les avais vus.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je l'avais vue.

\- Monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés, résonna la voix de Byleist, mon chauffeur.

Ce n'était même pas son véritable nom. Peu importait, je l'avais nommé ainsi à mes sept ou huit ans, âge encore d'innocence, et nous avions convenus d'un accord tacite de le garder.

\- Fabuleux.

Je mourais d'envie d'être entouré par la bêtise supérieure, par les relents de stupidité émanant de mes camarades. Si on pouvait les appeler d'une telle façon... C'était ni plus ni moins des cafards.

Des fourmis, et j'étais la botte.*

Ils se cantonnaient à leurs misérables existence, me haïssant et me vénérant en même temps. Il y avait de quoi. Un jour viendrait, où ils comprendraient, où ils agiraient selon mes voeux. Pour ce faire, il me fallait deux choses. Du temps, et une intelligence sur développée.

J'avais les deux. Plus exactement, j'étais un génie - je le savais - et je disposais de tout le temps nécessaire.

Descendant de la voiture avec une lenteur exagérée, je descendis sur la pointe des pieds. Il fallait leur montrer, il fallait surjouer le dégoût, le mépris. Je n'avais pas tant besoin de me forcer, cependant.

Des groupes d'amis se saluaient à grand renforts de bises mouillées et d'étreintes suintantes de transpiration, d'affection. Une grimace prit place sur mon visage que je masquais rapidement.

Masque.

Un sourire faillit pointer le bout de son nez sur mon visage, lorsque je pensais à une énième farce

. Laisser traîner un mouchoir ayant des traces visibles d'essuyement de rouge à lèvre dans la poche d'un de ses insupportables sportifs ferait sans aucun doute se déclencher chez la chose se traînant misérablement à ses côtés, le revendiquant comme " Son petit ami " alors qu'elle n'était qu'un trophée de plus, un concert de protestations, mélange savant de colère et de jalousie. Une véritable crise. Qui irait croire les balbutiements interloqués de l'accusé, tandis qu'il se ferait jeter avec une rapidité étrange ?

Personne.

Oh, ils ne m'avaient rien fait, évidemment. Peut-être cela aurait été plus amusant encore ? Ce qui promettait, était la face rougie de colère de la supposée cocue, alors qu'elle hurlerait des insultes sur un innocent, disposant comme elle pouvait de son maigre vocabulaire.

Définitivement, j'avais hâte de ce voyage. Nouvelles cibles, nouvelles proies. Qui me supposerait ?

M'installant avec soin sur mon siège, j'attendais avec un empressement qui s'accroissait rapidement l'arrivée de la classe et de notre professeur. Celle-ci se fit bruyamment, ce qui ne me surpris absolument pas.

Tout ça était sans intérêt.

Alors que les autres finissaient de s'installer à grand renforts de crissement de chaises, me perçant les tympans, et de bavardages, l'homme se chargeant de nous faire cours, se planta au milieu de la salle, réclamant notre attention.

\- Avant que nous commencions le test, voici les fiches de description de vos correspondants. N'oubliez pas, vous partez dans trois jours, et un contact va être établi, expliqua-t-il avec un ton peu assuré qui me fit froncer les surprises.

Alors que j'allais formuler la question qui me surprenait, on me prit de court, et un élève haussa la voix.

\- Mais on a rempli ces trucs y'a deux mois ! Pourquoi vous nous passez ceux de nos corres' seulement maintenant ?

Voix aigue. Insupportable.

\- L'envoi de ces fiches a pris du retard, et suite à des corrections nécessaires de notre proviseur, elles ont ensuite été gardées dans son bureau le temps requis, se défendit le professeur en me tendant la fiche de mon correspondant, et en passant au suivant.

Timbre de voix hésitant, détournement du regard.

\- Vous mentez.

Ma voix trancha le silence imposant qui s'était installé tandis que je saisissais le dos vierge de ma feuille, alors que le visage déjà pâle de notre professeur blanchissait davantage.

Jugeant qu'il fallait plus d'explications, je repris d'une voix amusée.

\- Les formulaires ont été gardés dans votre propre casier. Vous aviez tout simplement oublié de nous les rendre. Simplement comme il ne reste qu'un temps limité avant notre départ, vous vous êtes dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il déglutit bruyamment, avant de jeter un regard sur la classe. Celle-ci, penchée en avant, la bouche ouverte, buvait mes paroles comme à chaque fois que je remettais des menteurs à leur place. J'avais une intuition particulière, qui me permettait de connaître lorsque la vérité était tordue. Une intuition qui me faisait traiter de monstre.

Dans mon dos évidemment.

Décidant de faire impasse sur ma remarque, il nous indiqua de retourner les feuilles, avant de lancer à voix haute une phrase qui me fit grimacer.

\- Lorsqu'ils viendront chez vous cependant, assurez-vous d'avoir une chambre d'ami pour les correspondants de sexe différent.7

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé.

Quelqu'un allait venir chez moi.

Quelqu'un allait venir au manoir.

Quelqu'un allait entendre et voir tout ce qui ne fallait pas.

Contrôle**, pensais-je en retournant ma feuille à mon tour. Je ne devais pas y penser, je trouverais un moyen entre-temps pour que mon correspondant oit hébergé par une famille du village autre que moi-même.

\- J'parie qu'il ira à l'hôtel du coin au bout d'une heure à peine chez toi ! osa me lancer un des élèves, alors que je m'apprêtais à lire la fiche. Dont, je ne connaissais ni l'identité, ni quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Une minute... Je fronçais les sourcils. Roux, les yeux bleus. Hmm... Les détails me revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. Jeremy Störmfrand, fils de fermier, un des boursiers chanceux. J'esquissais un sourire sarcastique, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, décidant de faire l'immense honneur à cet imbécile de lui répondre.

\- Au moins, il aura un lit et une chambre chez moi, susurrais-je avec tout le fiel dont j'étais capable. Il ne sera pas obligé de dormir parmi la paille et les porcs.

L'autre rougit furieusement, détournant la tête, tandis que l'entièreté de la classe éclatait de rire. Quels idiots... Ils étaient semblables à des vendeurs de bétails, évaluant la marchandise, et se gaussant à qui mieux mieux de quiconque laissait transparaître un peu de poison dans sa voix.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'égosilla le professeur, tentant une énième fois, d'avoir un tant soit peu de respect en vain.

Une majorité de regards agacés lui servit de réponse, tandis que l'adulte se levait afin de fusiller du regard l'ensemble de la classe.

Une fois cette intervention non désirable maîtrisée, je retournais à ma fiche décidant de la lire sur le champs afin de ne pas être coupé une fois de plus.

 _ **Nom/Prénom :**_ Odinson Thor.

 ** _Date de naissance :_** 24 avril.

 ** _Lieu de naissance :_** Norvège, Oslo.

 ** _Famille :_** Odin (père), Frigga (mère)

 ** _Passions_ ** : FOOT !

 ** _Ce que vous détestez :_** Je déteste les légumes ! La technologie aussi.

 ** _Problèmes de santé :_** /

 ** _Téléphone portable :_** 0689******

Oh pitié.

Non.

Juste non.

Ces quelques informations m'avaient fait lever les yeux au ciel près d'une dizaine de fois.

J'étais tombé sur un sportif. Le genre de personne que je voulais faire disparaître de la surface de la terre, le genre de personne qui m'insupportait sans même à avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

Poussant un soupir en voyant les mines réjouies des imbéciles autour de moi, je laissais ma dignité de côté le temps d'un instant, posant ma tête sur mes bras. Ces deux semaines allaient être dures.

Très dures.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit retors, et mon visage se plissa afin d'afficher un rictus moqueur et malsain qui ne laissait présager rien de bon...

* * *

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Le hurlement fut audible pour l'ensemble de la classe, qui se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Hurlant sa joie dans l'ensemble de la salle, un certain blond aux yeux bleus, et définitivement dépourvu de toute trace d'intellect, s'était levé d'instinct en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Calmes-toi l'ami tu veux ? C'est pas le moment, et si tu regardes bien, je dirais que tu es à deux doigts du renvoi définitif, fit remarquer un brun basané plus connu sous le nom d'Anthony Stark. Tony pour les intimes.

En effet, la totalité des élèves regardaient Thor Odinson avec un air déboussolé mêlé de mépris pour une poignée d'entre eux. Faisant glisser lentement son regard jusqu'au professeur, le blond s'aperçut que lui, était loin d'en rire. Oh oui. Très très loin.

Et qui est Thor Odinson, footballeur de son état ?

Bingo. C'est moi.

Et moi, je savais que j'allais, vraiment, me faire expulser. C'était mon deuxième avertissement, et on m'avait expliqué avec forces de menaces, qu'à la prochaine remarque vis à vis de mon comportement, je serais viré.

J'affichais un sourire démesurément large et censé être penaud, devant notre professeur, tandis qu'il s'approchait de ma table. Héhé...

\- Une preuve de mon enthousiasme ? demandais-je en haussant les épaules, cachant très mal mon amusement.

A mes côtés, j'entendis un hoquet moqueur étouffé de la part de Tasha, et le coup de coude de Steve qui suivit. Oula... Il ne fallait mieux pas rester dans le coin, dans ce cas-là.

Vous voulez une petite présentation c'est ça ? De toute façon, ça ne sera pas trop long. Expliquer des choses, comprendre le fonctionnement, lire, tout ça c'est pas mon truc. Mais passons, pour vous, je vais faire une exception.

Tasha ? Hm, Tasha c'est comme une amie qu'on trouve super bien foutue mais qu'on touchera jamais. Un peu comme une soeur, en fait. Surtout qu'elle vous empêchera d'avoir toute descendance au moindre faux pas. Oh ! Et son vrai nom, c'est Natasha, mais on trouvait ça trop long.

Ensuite vient Steve, le mec sérieux. Droit, digne, blabla, tout ce que tu veux. Il était un peu notre souffre-douleur avant qu'on apprenne à le connaître, mais sinon il est sympa ! Le genre d'ami qui vous remplace un père, quoi.

Gardons le meilleur pour la fin, Tony ! Tony, c'est tellement trop complexe. Le fils riche, le playboy génie milliardaire misanthrope comment il s'auto-proclame. Entre nous, c'est plutôt le chieur, mais il le sait très bien. On a pas vraiment de meilleur pote nous les mecs ici, mais disons que si je devais en avoir un, ça serait Tony à coup sûr.

Et puis, évidemment, moi. Blond, un peu con comme rajoute Tony avec ironie, et super beau gosse. Enfin ça, c'est moi qui le dis...

Mais faut se l'avouer, les filles ne refuseraient jamais un rendez-vous avec moi.

Enfin bon, revenons à cette Mrs Hipken qui me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais sécher le reste des cours d'Anglais de toute l'année. Pas que ça me gênerait...

\- Une seule remarque déplacée jeune homme, UNE seule, et vous prenez la porte, me menaça-t-elle tandis que je levais les mains en l'air dans une piètre tentative de défense.

Okay, okay. Je dis plus rien.

Ou pas.

\- Un volontaire pour distribuer les fiches ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée tandis que je manquais de bondir de ma chaise, mes ardeurs étant immédiatement refrénées par Tony qui me plaqua discrètement sur mon siège. Un regard lourd de sens de sa part me fit hausser les sourcils avant de lever lentement ma main.

Heureusement pour moi, elle ne m'avait pas vue, et elle soupira avant de me tendre la moitié d'un paquet de feuille, que j'attrapais sur le champs en me levant, tandis que Steve donnait les autres.

\- Maria Hill claironnais-je en traversant la salle. Qui a Maria Hill ?

Un des élèves de notre classe, plutôt effacé, avec des lunettes, le genre scientifique quoi, leva timidement une main, alors que je lui déposais avec force la feuille devant lui.

Décoinces-toi mon pote !

Mes yeux rencontrèrent des noms pour le moins originaux, comme Phil, Clint, d'ailleurs c'est Natasha qui l'avait eu celui là, ou encore James aka Bucky. Qui se donnait comme surnom Bucky ? C'était nul !

Déçu de ne pas avoir eu mon propre correspondant dans mon tas, je fonçais me rasseoir, avisant du regard ma propre feuille, semblant scintiller comme une relique de Dieu sur mon bureau.

Hallelujah !

Je me sentais presque l'âme d'un saint, en marchant d'un pas si solennel vers ce qui me semblait être le trophée, le point culminant de ma vie, la chose la plus importan-

\- Déstresse mec, c'est une feuille.

Coupé dans mon élan soliloquant et poétique, je fusillais du regard instantanément la rousse qui arborait un léger sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

M'asseyant avec toute la grâce dont j'étais capable, c'est à dire pas grand-chose, j'attrapais la feuille avec passion, avant d'afficher mon plus grand sourire. (Nda = Faisant mourir toutes les filles devant cette pub digne de Colgate XD :jesors:)

Alors ! Voyons donc ça !

 ** _Nom/Prénom_ ** : Loki Laufeyson

 ** _Date de naissance :_** 17 décembre. (Mon âge ne regarde personne.)

 ** _Lieu de naissance :_** Allerdale Hall. Stockholm.

 ** _Famille :_** Laufey*** (mère, décédée)

 ** _Farbauti_** (père décédé)

 ** _Passions_ ** : Lecture. (Le reste vous importe peu)

 ** _Ce que vous détestez_ ** : Les mortels. Mon nom. Le bruit. Vous, en train de lire cette fiche.

 ** _Problèmes de santé_ ** : /

 ** _Téléphone portable_ ** : 0478******

\- ... donne vachement envie de le rencontrer ton corres' ! s'exclama Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon. Je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. Peut-être était-il seulement timide ? Oui c'était sûrement ça, il devait être un peu effrayé.

Ce n'était pas du tout simplement une personne hautaine et suffisante.

Juste un timide.

Voilà.

...

Décidant de changer de sujet, je me tournais vers Tony, afin d'en savoir plus sur sa fiche à lui.

\- Et toi ? T'a eu qui ?

Sa mine s'illumina subitement, et il pivota vers moi avec un enthousiasme hors du commun. Il agita sa feuille du bout de doigt, afin de garder le suspens, mais finit par craquer et se pencha vers moi, visiblement fou de joie.

\- Une fille !

J'éclatais de rire, alors que lui continuait de sourire, en me disant que décidément les profs ne connaissaient pas Tony. Qui aurait eu l'idée de lui donner une fille alors qu'il était - après moi bien sûr - un des dragueurs les plus en vogue dans tout le lycée ?

Malheureusement, j'avais oublié une menace proférée un peu plus tôt, et c'est seulement lorsque je sentis quelqu'un au-dessus de moi et que je levais la tête, avisant l'air furieux de notre professeur que je tentais d'esquisser un sourire contrit.

\- Heu... Désolé ?

* * *

* Qui a reconnu cette citation d'Avengers ? XD

** J'ai regardé un film sur l'anorexie, alors bon, hein...héhé c'est resté dans ma tête^^

*** Hé oui bande d'incultes si vous le savez pas (okmoinonplusavant)*o* Laufey est normalement la "mère" de Loki, étant donné que les jotuns sont hermaphrodites, et Farbauti (Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'écrit, mais vive les restrictions de ff) est un géant des glaces too. Le père quoi.

Alooors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

PS : Pour les personnes ayant vu et commenté "Idées de fictions''... Voilà ! Avec un peu-beaucoup- de retard, voici le premier projet de ma liiiste ! En espérant que vous me donniez votre avis dessus :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Stockholm, i'm here !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Thorki of course !

 **Temps de Paruption** : Aléatoire... Qui l'attendait ce chapitre ? x')

 **Résumé** : Thor et Loki sont deux élèves que tout sépare. Un résidant au plein centre de New-York même, l'autre habitant un manoir en Suède, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer si leurs lycées respectifs n'avaient organisé un échange. Mais le caractère mauvais de Loki et la fierté mal placée de Thor rendront-ils une entente impossible ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... UA.

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Neuf jours plus tard._

Miroir brisé en face de moi. Mon sourire, s'étalant à la manière d'un reptile, d'une lueur effrayante. Attente presque impossible, bouillonnant dans mes veines. J'avais compté les jours, un par un. Et aujourd'hui enfin était venu le jour tant attendu. En bas Byleist était garé, patientant avec son calme légendaire.

La nuit précédente avait été presque calme. Presque. J'avais pu dormir au moins quelques heures de plus que d'habitude, et mes cernes violacés s'étaient estompés. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire fuir Odinson n'est-ce pas ? Lui... Il m'apparaissait comme insupportable. Empreint d'une joie de vivre et d'une énergie presque maladive. Effrayantes.

Ses textos n'avaient pas faiblis.

 _ **Thor Odinson, 8:23.**_

Salut ! Moi c'est Thor ! J'ai appris qu'on avait tous les deux eu des vieux avec un humour douteux, haha ! Ça va être sympa, tu crois pas ?

 _ **Thor Odinson 9:57**_

T'as pas reçu mon texto ? Ptêt un bug, un truc comme ça. Je suis pas très fort là-dedans !

 _ **Thor Odinson, 17:04**_

Salut ! Moi c'est Thor ! Je t'ai déjà envoyé un texto mais il a pas du marcher !

 _ **Thor Odinson, 8:10**_

 _ **Loki ?**_

 _ **Thor Odinson, 10:00**_

Est-ce que ce numéro est atribbué ? [Nda = La faute est exprès]

 _ **Thor Odinson, 15h36**_

Il parait que oui... Loki ?

 _ **Thor Odinson, quarante-trois messages reçus.**_

Insistant. La première fois que j'avais jeté un regard sur mon portable, son seul langage m'avait donné des envies de meurtre. Envie à laquelle j'avais facilement remédié en pensant à sa venue. Après tout, n'allait-il pas venir _ici_ ?

Seul Byleist se voilait la face. Il prétendait que la mort de mes géniteurs jouait sur mes nerfs. Ridicule. Comme si ça avait pu me traumatiser. Rien que le terme m'était insultant.

Un morceau de verre brisé alla glisser le long du miroir. Si on disait que ça apportait sept ans de malheur, c'était trop tard. De toute façon, il ne restait presque plus aucun miroir ici. Tous cassés. Brisés. Par le temps, par eux, par mes poings. Eclats d'énervements qui ne laissait jamais la pièce intacte.

Trois jours de cours. Trois jours à passer dans une pièce et un lycée inondé par la stupidité. Et trois encore où mon correspondant - terme absurde, étrange - serait à ma merci. Enfermé entre ces quatres murs.

Aurait-il envie de partir ?

La question ne se posait pas. Celle qui aurait du être posée, était plutôt à partir de combien de temps voudrait-il s'en aller. Serait-ce mesuré en heures ou en jours ?

En bas, Byleist m'attendait toujours. Tranquillement dans la voiture noire. Je jetais un dernier regard au miroir fissuré - et c'était un euphémisme - avant de me saisir de mon manteau sombre et d'une écharpe. Je ne craignais en aucun cas le froid, mais je ne tenais pas à attirer d'avantage de regard en une tenue légère en ce temps-là.

D'autant plus que je serais accompagné d'un sportif. Oui. Le genre à hurler toutes les secondes parce qu'il a vu une pierre de couleur différente de d'habitude, où à charmer chaque personne passant devant lui. Oui, oui, je dis bien toutes. Et pas simplement parce je ne suis pas d'une nature objective envers ce type de gens. Je connaissais ça. Que trop bien.

Les escaliers grincèrent tandis que je descendais les marches. Le vent s'engouffrait à travers le toit, troué, et laissait tomber des feuilles mortes à l'intérieur de la maison. Fabuleux. J'étais habitué. Malheureusement.

Porte ouverte, émettant un sifflement aigu. Insupportable. Ou du moins pour tout autre que moi et Byleist* Sourire revenu, s'étendant une seconde fois. Disons que Thor allait énormément profiter de son voyage. Expérience... Enrichissante. Intéressante. Mais surtout terrifiante.

« Votre correspondant vous attend, arriver en retard ne fera que creuser d'avantage le fossé entre vous deux.

\- Et qui te dit que cela m'importe ? » Sifflement sec. « Sa présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici.

\- Vous savez très bien que non. Il manque cet étincelle d'énergie qu'il apportera. » Byleist se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Abominable.  
« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé de l'accueillir alors ?

\- J'avais envie de voir New-York. Rien de plus.

\- Tant de mauvaise fois ne devrait pas être autorisé, vous savez très bien que nous avons l'argent nécessaire.

\- Et n'oublie pas que j'ai assez d'argent pour vous renvoyer... »

Il se tourna, se taisant soudainement. Enfin un peu de silence. « Vous les rendez fous au bout d'une semaine. » Marmonnement à peine perceptible, doté d'un ton amusé. Il avait raison. Ils n'apprécieraient pas de rentrer dans mon jeu. Ils étaient tous des pièces d'échecs, ayant une importance plus ou moins hiérarchisée, et celui qui posait les pièces sur le plateau. La reine, le roi. Ils m'appartenaient tous.

Et pas un n'avait intérêt à quitter le plateau une fois la partie en cours.

Aucun n'avait intérêt à échouer dans son rôle programmé.

Sourire fin. Je me sentais une âme de stratège de guerre. Sournois, discret. Redoutablement intelligent. Et qu'on sous-estimait à cause de ses muscles inexistants.

Tout le contraire de Thor. Bien qu'il me dégoûtait. Je ne savais pas. Quelque chose était étincelant chez lui, une petite goutte de lumière qui attirait vers cet imbécile blond. Sa photo me montrait tout ce que je détestais. Le manque d'intelligence ajouté à la beauté brute. Il manquait de charisme. Il était l'opposé exact de cette beauté froide qu'on m'imputait.

Les contraires s'attirent, ne dit-on pas ? Quelle phrase fausse. Rien n'avait été plus dénué de sens à cet instant.

J'allais me charger de la lui ôter, cette joie enfantine. Cet enthousiasme abject, cette joie de vivre dénuée de tout intérêt. Cette candide naïveté qui me faisait horreur. Lui apprendre les dures choses de la vie, vaste projet. Mais si excitant. Lui montrer la fourberie, la malice à l'état pur. Lui briser cette image d'innocence qu'il renvoyait.

Enfin une sorte d'innocence. Je ne parlais pas de celle sur le plan sexuel. Rien que d'y penser me dégoûtait. En voilà qui ne devait pas respecter énormément ses partenaires.

Non. Ne pas s'aventurer sur ce domaine-là. J'y perdrais bien trop de neurones.

Devant moi, Byleist continuait à conduire, imperturbable. Le frère de Loki dans la mythologie nordique. Loki le Dieu du mal, de la tromperie. Si personnifié en ma présence. Je me demandais pourquoi avoir tenu à l'appeler ainsi. Par manque de chaleur dans la maison familiale ? Si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. Dans tous les cas, sa présence chez nous devait remonter à plus de vingt ans. Bien avant ma naissance.

Je ne connaissais pas son âge. Entre trente et quarante ans à vue d'oeil. Je ne m'y intéressais pas. Aucune importance.

La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était Thor. Et la manière dont j'allais pouvoir lui briser définitivement son innocence et sa joie permanente. Sa lourdeur aussi.

Lui qui misait tout sur le physique. Il lui faudrait casser ça.

Lui qui croyait le monde pur. Il faudrait y remédier.

Lui qui était joyeux. Et peu importe pour quelle raison. Il faudrait qu'il ne sourie plus jamais.

Lui qui était entouré de personnes. Il faudrait qu'ils le délaissent tous.

Lui enfin qui avait une famille, qui irradiait le bonheur. Il faudrait qu'il soit plongé à jamais dans les ténèbres.

« Ne pensez pas à des choses comme ça. »

Je me tournai vers Byleist, interloqué. Comment avait-il pu deviner mes sombres pensées ?

« Vos yeux, Loki. Votre sourire. A force de vous côtoyer, j'ai fini par remarquer ces choses-là. N'essayez-pas de le briser, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et peut-être que vous non plus.

\- Mettre en morceau un esprit ne m'a jamais dérangé. Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

\- Parce que c'est lui. Tout simplement. »

Tout simplement. Rien de plus clair n'allait m'être offert. Mais peu m'importait les remontrances de mon chauffeur. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça m'était bien égal. L'excitation qu'il y avait à réduire en miette une personne. Sur le plan mental. A la tromper, à lui faire miroiter mont et merveilles pour ensuite lui révéler que ça n'était que flatteries. Fausses.

Voiture garée. Nous étions arrivé. Descente nonchalante de la voiture, tandis que Byleist m'accompagnait. Oui, décidément. J'avais hâte de rencontrer Thor. Pour mieux le voir s'effondrer par la suite.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, l'avion venant de New-York s'étant posé il y avait plus d'une demi-heure. Seule une personne attendait, assise auprès de sa valise. Les cheveux blonds cendrés tombant sur son visage, cachant ses yeux.

Une simple évidence.

 _Thor._

* * *

Les sièges étaient tellement inconfortables !

Nous étions assis dans l'avion depuis une dizaine de minutes, chacun s'étant emparé d'un siège près de la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Eh ! Vous connaissez ce moment quand vous êtes pressés et qu'il y a une foule immeeeense devant vous et que sortir est carrément impossible ? Ouaip. Bah ça justement, c'est ce qu'on voulait éviter.

Bousculer deux ou trois vieilles, en faire tomber même, et envoyer les valises par dessus les têtes. Tout ça, je m'étais promis d'éviter. Ou on me l'avait imposé surtout.

Hm.

Je jetais un regard à côté de moi avec Tony étalé tranquillement sur son siège. Les mains dans les poches, écouteurs dans les oreilles et encore en train de modifier son portable. J'envisageai quelques secondes la possibilité de lui retirer les écouteurs pour savoir quelle musique c'était avant d'abandonner. J'avais repéré une petite brune sympa deux sièges plus loin et avec quelques sourires, ça allait passer.

Steve me fusillait du regard, désapprobateur. Evidemment. Tellement vieux jeu. Ce n'était pas en restant à une dizaine de mètre d'une fille qu'elle allait venir vous embrasser. Fallait se décoincer un peu !

Bien que dans le cas de Steve c'était pas très crédible. Il avait sorti son portable là d'ailleurs pour parler avec son nouveau pote. Vous savez celui avec le surnom bizarre. Bucky. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je me demandais pourquoi Loki n'avait pas répondu. Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Au final c'était un certain Byleist - ou un nom bizarre dans le genre - qui m'avait répondu.

Un truc tout pompeux. Si je cherchais bien, je m'en rappellerais... Ah oui !

 _Bonjour,_

 _Veuillez excuser Loki pour son manque de réponse. Il a des problèmes de sociabilité et j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre aide afin de le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus, nous serons là à l'aéroport. Cependant peut-être aurons-nous un petit problème de retard._

 ** _Byleist._**

Vous voyez le genre ?

Tony avait éclaté de rire en voyant le message, le comparant " aux clients de son père ". Sympa. Enfin bon ! Ce mec avait quand même l'air sympa, ce Loki. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me disait que ça allait aller. Peut-être parce qu'on partageait un "faux" lien avec nos prénoms. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que mon père avait fumé en m'appelant Thor, mais ça devait être en grosse quantité.

Loki et Thor, les deux frères. C'était un signe ce truc non ?

Un signe que j'allais bien m'entendre avec ce mec. Je sais pas, je le sentais tout simplement. Comme Tony qui était persuadé qu'il allait sortir avec sa corres'. Même si en une semaine il aurait pas trop le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Laissons-le à ces espoirs futiles.

La voix de l'hôtesse résonna en nous avertissant d'attacher nos ceintures, et etc. Ridicule. Nous étions capable de le faire seul à cet âge. Et ensuite on s'étonnait de ne pas se faire prendre au sérieux !

« Thor, évite de t'agiter. J'vais essayer de dormir un peu.

\- Hm. T'essayes de me faire me noyer dans mon ennui c'est ça ?

\- Vaut mieux ça que dans... » Grimace dégoûtée. Non, merci. Je n'avais jamais eu le mal des transports et je ne comptais le subir aujourd'hui. De toute façon un homme est capable de gérer. Je n'étais jamais malade. Merci bien, je n'étais pas une de ces mauviettes toujours en train de pleurer ! Je n'aurais ne serait-ce qu'eut la pensée de laisser couler quelques larmes que Tony m'aurait déjà balancé par la fenêtre.

Pleurer c'était pas pour moi. C'était pour les filles, ça.

... Ne dîtes jamais ça à Tasha n'empêche. Je peux dire que la castration prématurée est pas dans mes projets. Et elle en serait parfaitement capable ! Ne croyez pas sous ses airs doux et ravageurs qu'elle est inoffensive. Je dirais même que c'est la plus violente de nous. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Je pense remporter largement le prix.

Et j'en suis fier !

J'ai été élevé dans la conviction d'être une personne forte, et je le suis. Les personnes faibles sont méprisées. Personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas se faire insulter ou mépriser dans leur vie. Et je suis convaincu que je ne serais jamais ça.

« Toi t'es encore en train de penser à ton éducation machiste.

\- Comment ? » Tasha a toujours le don de deviner ce que je suis en train de penser. C'est quand même fou comme truc ! J'ai aucune idée de comment elle fait mais elle réussit à chaque fois. Soi-disant mon expression du visage. Bizarre non ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de croire à ces imbécilités que ton père t'a enseigné ! Pour toi une femme est forcément un truc fragile à protéger c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi tu ne remarques pas ta propre mère ou bien moi ?! Tu vas vraiment te prendre un choc quand tu finiras par l'accepter, espèce d'idiot. »

En général dans ces moments là, il suffit de la laisser faire son petit discours seule et elle finit par se calmer. Ou elle vous frappe. Je crois que ça dépend des jours...

Un trou d'air nous fit subitement tomber provoquant l'arrêt de sa tirade. Un frisson courût le long de mon dos, vite réfréné. Simplement le froid. Oui ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Mmh.

Tony sur son siège était profondément endormi. Il ne devait plus rester énormément de temps avant l'atterrissage. Et tant mieux ! J'avais vraiment hâte de voir Loki. Lui, et son manoir. Oui-oui un manoir ! Je m'étais bien renseigné, Allerdale Hall était un manoir plutôt imposant à plusieurs kilomètres du centre de Stockholm. Mais s'il avait un chauffeur, il n'y avait aucun problème.

C'était ça qui m'avait gêné, comment se déplacer. Mais "Byleist" détruisait ce problème. L'avantage sympathique d'avoir un chauffeur !

Les roues se posèrent soudainement sur l'asphalte, me surprenant. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivé, pensant fermement que ça ne serait que dans une trentaine de minute. Un coup d'oeil sur ma montre m'apprit qu'en effet nous avions plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance. Aïe. S'ils allaient être en retard, alors attendre vingt minutes ou plus allait être ce qui m'attendait.

Merde.

Un regard furtif sur le teint de Tasha me fit douter de ces capacités à supporter l'avion. Vert, ce n'était pas censé être normal, non ? Je lui tendis un sachet sur le champs tandis qu'elle me fusilla du regard avant de l'attraper, à contre-coeur.

« Evite de vomir, l'odeur c'est pas trop la même que le dernier Chanel. » Sifflement sec de sa part. « Et je penses pas que ton corres' sera trop fan. Aprèès, retiens-toi ou non. »

Ça se voit pas mais on s'apprécie, hein. Quand même.

On s'est connu tout petits donc ça aide.

Tape légère sur l'épaule de Tony. Qui se réveilla en sursaut. Enfin... Légère selon mon point de vue. Et selon le sien, ça ne devait pas l'être forcément. Sourire en coin d'excuse, dévoilant une fois de plus ma dentition.

« Trop de force en une si stupide chose. » Son marmonnement me parvint très nettement mais je préférai ne pas relever. J'avais l'habitude qu'ils disent ça et ça ne me vexait pas. Du moins, je crois ?

C'est alors qu'arrêté tout à fait, les portes de l'avions s'ouvrirent simultanément. Je bondis alors de mon siège, attrapant ma valise, pour me frayer un passage dans la foule.

Je réussis alors à passer entre les diverses personnes, tout ça sans provoquer des bousculades toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres, et fonçai hors de cet endroit. Enfin pour aller dans ce que j'appelais " la salle d'attente"

Le visage de mon correspondant, je le visualisais parfaitement. Les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle, les yeux verts saisissants. J'avais tant hâte de le rencontrer en vrai que mes doigts devaient trembler.

 _Loki._

* * *

Qui s'y attendait ? :D

Merci de toutes ces reviews,ces fav's et ces follow je vous adore :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Ps : Je déteste Thor comme je le décris là *o* Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va mûrir et Loki aussi. Après tout ce voyage est là pour ça !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Stockholm, i'm here !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Thorki of course !

 **Temps de Paruption** : Aléatoire... Encore une fois, qui pouvait l'attendre ? xD

 **Résumé** : Thor et Loki sont deux élèves que tout sépare. Un résidant au plein centre de New-York même, l'autre habitant un manoir en Suède, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer si leurs lycées respectifs n'avaient organisé un échange. Mais le caractère mauvais de Loki et la fierté mal placée de Thor rendront-ils une entente impossible ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... UA.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Trois_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Lorsque j'aperçus enfin la tignasse blonde de mon correspondant, ce fut simplement un soupir dégoûté qui s'en écoula. Nullement contrarié d'avoir patienté autant de temps, Thor était confortablement installé sur sa valise, détaillant du regard tout ceux qui passaient. J'haussai un sourcil, perplexe lorsque je vis qu'il était seul.

Ces gens...

Tous les mêmes.

Aucun professeur n'était resté avec Thor, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans un aéroport. Si ce n'était ma haine farouche déjà trop présente pour ce stéréotype en chair et en os, j'aurais pu avoir pitié de lui.

Ma misanthropie ne fut qu'exacerbée, renforcée par la condescendance que j'éprouvais envers ces adultes si peu responsables. Abandonner un adolescent dans un aéroport étranger, voilà une belle peinture de l'humanité.

L'envie de briser ce visage réjoui m'échappa une seconde - une légère poignée de secondes - avant que je ne me reprenne. J'étais stupide. S'il était resté c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Et je n'en voyais qu'une. Si insupportable que même les professeurs avaient préféré le fuir.

Qui n'aurait pas été de cet avis ?

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur mon visage. Il allait apprécier mon manoir. Enormément. Avec un peu de chance, mes nuits - ou non-nuits - seraient ponctuées par ses hurlements. Il n'allait pas avoir l'habitude. Il commencerait par hurler, puis dormir avec un couteau de ma cuisine pour enfin demander à changer de correspondant.

Mon plan allait marcher parfaitement.

Renonçant à l'idée de l'apostropher - qu'il se débrouille - ce fut Byleist qui s'en chargea à ma place, ignorant mon regard noir rempli de menaces.

" - Monsieur Odinson ? "

Monsieur... Ridicule. On ne donnait pas de titre de politesse aux bêtes. La comparaison avec un taureau s'établissant d'elle-même.

Thor se tourna vers nous, son visage s'éclairant et ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire presque irréel par sa grandeur. Le mien s'ajusta légèrement, mes pensées baignées d'idées toutes aussi merveilleuses pour faire chuter ce sourire. Qui m'exaspérait déjà. Les gens n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux.

Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Aucun d'entre eux ne le méritait. Ils étaient aussi insignifiants que des cafards, et les cafards, je les écrasais. Systématiquement. Avec minutie.

" - Vous êtes là ! J'avais fini par craindre que vous ne veniez pas. " Ton réjoui. Insupportable à l'oreille. " - Tu es Loki ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se saisit de ma main pour l'agiter avec vigueur. Le sourire amusé de Byleist me fit me promettre intérieurement d'acheter des crocodiles. Et de le servir comme repas.

Thor ferait office de dessert.

" - Enchanté. " marmonnais-je à contre-coeur. Vraiment contre mon gré.

" - Puis-je prendre votre valise ? " proposa Byleist en s'avançant.

Thor refusa d'un geste de la main, la tirant avec facilité derrière lui. " - J'avais vraiment hâte de te voir ! Tu as des frères et soeurs ? Un animal de compagnie ? Vous n'êtes que deux chez vous ?

\- Je suis seul. " Résiste à l'envie de dire que c'est très bien comme ça, Loki, résiste. Voilà bien. Un susucre ?

Il ne s'était écoulé seulement qu'une trentaine de seconde et l'envie de l'étrangler s'imposait déjà en maître. Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré, le faisant passer - à cause d'un coup d'oeil réprobateur de Byleist - pour une quinte de toux.

" - Tu es malade ? Ma mère a réussi à enfouir des médoc's dans ma valise, quand j'avais le dos tourné. Je peux te les passer, si tu veux. Je ne suis jamais malade de toute façon.

\- Non. " Nouveau coup d'oeil de mon chauffeur. Soupir discret. " Merci. "

Il paraissait presque la faire conversation à lui tout seul, tandis que j'en remerciais les dieux. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec lui. Peut-être ce soir, quand il ferait leur connaissance... Sourire mesquin de ma part.

Le petit pion qu'était Thor allait rentrer droit dans la spirale infernale que je réservais aux participants de mes jeux. Le parfait participant pendant tout le temps de son séjour.

" - C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux verts comme les tiens ! C'est de famille ? Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, tu sais. "

Je me retournais pour le fixer dans les yeux, un sourcil parfaitement haussé. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? On aurait dit un pathétique discours de drague, tentative ratée en suivant les grands classiques.

Vraiment ratée.

" - Merci, je suppose. Et oui, ça vient de mon père. " me contentais-je de répondre.

Peut-être devrais-je faire semblant d'être aimable avec lui ?

Oui ! Ça pourrait tout à fait être ça. Etre amical, très amical. Puis ensuite peu à peu, comme l'araignée tisse sa toile, j'allais le détacher ses amis, j'allais faire courir des rumeurs, j'allais lui mettre tout sous les yeux.

Il serait effondré, presque brisé mais pas encore. Et à ce moment, je raffermirais ma présence auprès de lui. Encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment où j'allais le trahir juste sous ses yeux.

Et à ce moment, il ne serait plus que des morceaux à ramasser.

De pitoyables petits morceaux.

Ça promettait d'être amusant, très amusant.

" - Tu te plairas ici, je pense. Le manoir est très grand, bien qu'éloigné. J'autoriserais même tes amis à y venir, si c'est ce que tu désires.

\- Sérieusement ? Merci ! Je pensais que tu étais timide, et tout ça, mais tu as l'air vraiment sympa. Merci encore. "

Je ne lui répondis que par un sourire en coin. J'étais très sympa, voyez vous ça. Le seul sourire sincère que je lui destinais était celui quand je m'imaginais son visage détruit, son sourire disparu à jamais.

Que je le laisse croire ce qu'il voulait.

Le voir tremblant à mes pieds serait le plus beau des cadeaux. Et je savais très bien que j'allais réussir. Je réussissais toujours. Et ce peu en importait l'enjeu. Tous les enjeux.

Quelque part tout au fond, je savais que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Que tout ça allait me mener à quelque chose de bien trop gros pour moi, mais je m'en moquais, je n'y faisais pas attention. Parce que je ne voulais pas y faire attention.

Si j'avais décidé que je briserais Thor, que je le rendrais au statut de chose incapable, alors je le ferais. Et vraiment, tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de mon chemin serait écrasé. Brisé tout autant que lui. Et je n'en aurais aucun remord, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était tout simplement ma nature. Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que c'était amusant.

Bien trop amusant.

" - Monsieur Laufeyson... Vous savez ce que je vous ai déjà dit.

\- Ah non ? " fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Il soupira, me jetant un de ces regards polaires que j'affectionnais. " - Je sais que vous vous rappelez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " intervint Thor, sa curiosité ne tenant pas en place.

" - Rien d'important, Byleist qui divague, " lui assurais-je en dédaignant le regard que me lançait Byleist. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Pour le moment rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que l'idée de savoir que Thor allait les rencontrer. Ça allait promettre beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

" - Est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ? " finis-je par demander, amusé en mon fort intérieur.

Il se tourna vers moi, perplexe, avant de me gratifier d'un grand sourire. " - Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants destinés à effrayer les plus faibles. "Il s'arrêta un instant, gêné. " - Attends... Tu y crois ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot " Réplique sèche. Il n'y croyait pas hein ? Eh bien, ça allait définitivement être plus amusant que ce dont je pensais. Avec u peu de chance, il se ferait véritablement assaillir.

Ils me laisseraient en paix pour aller voir un autre invité. Dire que Byleist ne les percevait pas... Il n'entendait pas le manoir grincer, le sang couler. Je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire, je connaissais l'histoire de mes ancêtres, les Sharp. Et je savais que je ne rêvais pas, que tout ça était bien réel. Et y confronter Thor, en bonne brute épaisse n'y croyant pas, allait être une partie de plaisir.

Vengeance.

Peut-être que pour une fois, quelqu'un allait enfin goûter aux joies de pouvoir les voir, de pouvoir les entendre. D'entendre ces mains courir sur le piano... Inlassablement. D'entendre le parquet frissonner sous leurs pas, de sentir l'odeur métallique du sang, de savoir, de savoir tout ce qui c'était passé et d'entendre les pleurs incessants de cet enfant, de voir sa mère criant au sang sous la neige et l'argile...

Je poussais un long soupir. M'autorisais un sourire.

.

.

.

Vengeance.

* * *

Je regardais Loki plus ou moins discrètement.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, de féminin chez mon correspondant qui me faisait sourire. Qui me rappelait quelque chose, en plus de ces noms originaux que nous partagions. Je devais avouer être un peu impressionné par son chauffeur, tant par sa carrure que par son regard glacial qui me figeait le sang dans les veines.

Mon regard alla se promener à l'extérieur.

C'était assez... sec.

Il n'y avait aucun arbre, toute nature semblant ravagée par quelque chose de mystérieux. C'était un peu comme si on avait jeté de l'insecticide sur toute trace de vie, la réduisant à de la poussière.

« - Merci encore de m'accueillir » lâchais-je en me retournant vers Loki.

Je crus apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire - ça y est, il commençait à m'inquiéter - avant qu'il ne me fasse face. Ses yeux verts étaient voilés, tandis que je résistais à l'envie de m'approcher pour mieux les regarder.

Ils me faisaient penser à ceux de Steve. Toutes les filles lui tournant autour, en se fixant sur ses yeux bleus. L'expression " T'a de beaux yeux " n'était peut-être pas si révolue. Mais pour le moment, je risquais plus de le gêner qu'autre chose. Et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air très ouvert, alors le contrarier ne m'arrangerait pas.

Vous croyiez que j'étais inconscient ? Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu envie de recevoir quelqu'un chez lui, et je me posais encore des questions sur ses motivations.

Bah.. Peu importait. On en était là, et c'était simplement le plus important.

« - Ça me fera un peu de compagnie.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à adopter un chien ? » proposais-je amusé.

Lorsqu'il se retourna avec indignation, j'eus à peine le temps de reculer légèrement sous le coup que ces orbes spéciales me fusillèrent du regard. Est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal ?

« - Jamais je n'adopterais une chose aussi puante, lourde, et prenant autant de place. A la rigueur, si j'avais du m'encombrer d'un animal, j'aurais préféré un chat à un chien.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonnes pas... J'ai un chien, tu sais ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. Sourit. Ignora le ricanement de son chauffeur. « - Je t'ai vexé ?

\- Je ne prends pas la mouche pour si peu » répliquais-je.

Il ne fallait pas me prendre pour une grenouille de bénitier, non plus. Merci bien, j'avais assez donné avec ces personnes qui la plupart du temps pensaient que je parcourais les trottoirs. Et pas pour me vendre, si vous comprenez ce que je voulais dire.

Alors le contraire...

« - Je pense que nous allons bientôt arriver » décréta Loki, dardant son regard sur la route.

Allons donc. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait le trajet tous les matins. J'esquissai une grimace, donner dans le sarcasme ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Je préférais laisser ça à Tony, il le maniait beaucoup mieux.

Et pas que ça, d'ailleurs.

Hm. D'accord. Pas d'allusions tendancieuses non plus.

« - C'est grand donc chez toi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à vendre pour habituer plus près ? Tout ça, ça ne doit pas être la joie. Être seul la plupart du temps, ça finit par déglinguer le cerveau. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est ton cas ! Mais quand même...

\- Je te remercie, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le cerveau " délingué."

\- Je t'ai vexé ? » Léger sourire de ma part. Il s'autorisa - je ne voyais pas comment le dire d'une autre façon - à sourire aussi, amusé.

« - Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne prends pas la mouche pour si peu. »

Je tapotais des doigts sur la vitre, faisant passer le temps, au rythme de " We were rock you. " Dodelinant de la tête de gauche à droite, le pied tapant la mesure sur le sol.

. - . - ..

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, j'aperçus enfin un château - un putain de château, les mecs ! - au bout d'une longue allée, que nous traversâmes en franchissant le portail ancien qui affichait fièrement : Allerdale Hall.

Je ne savais plus quoi en dire.

J'avais l'impression que ma bouche était tombée, mon coeur décroché. C'était quoi ça ? Un château ! Il n'avait plus une grande maison, mais carrément un manoir ! Un manoir ! Qui a encore un manoir comme maison personnelle ? Où est-ce que j'étais tombé ? Est-ce qu'en réalité c'était un héritier bourré de fric qui faisait semblant d'être un gars normal ?

... JE SAIS !

« - Loki... » commençais-je avec inquiétude. « - Tu me le dirais si tu étais dans la Mafia ? »

Pour toute réponse Byleist éclata de rire, se pliant sur son volant, alors que mon corres' se tourna lentement - trop lentement, on aurait dit un James Bond - pour sourciller avec grâce. Oui. On pouvait sourciller avec grâce. C'en était l'exemple vivant.

« - Ne dit pas de bêtises, Thor. C'est simplement un vieux manoir croûlant que je ne peux pas quitter. Tu verras son état pitoyable quand tu entreras à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as la WiFi ? » hasardais-je.

« - Nous ne sommes pas si éloignés de la société » jugea bon de répondre le chauffeur. Sûrement parce que Loki allait m'étrangler avec ma propre ceinture, pour me pendre à son lustre. « - On y est. »

Il arrêta la voiture alors que je descendais, admirant d'avantage le luxe. Ou peut-être pas.

Il était d'une beauté glaciale, un peu effrayante. Ou du moins l'aurait été, si je n'avais pas peur de rien. Et je dis ça sans me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, mais je n'ai réellement peur de rien.

Les clowns, les films d'horreurs, la maladie, la mort. Rien.

Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir testé.

Sortant comme une Diva à Cannes, le brun esquissa une grimace à la vue de son chez-lui avant de me faire signe de rentrer. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, m'imposant presque comme un maître dans la maison.

La première chose qui me perturba ce fut l'immense trou dans le plafond. Ah oui quand même. Un grand manoir, mais pas en si bonne qualité que ça au final. Peut-être pas dans la Mafia. Le vent s'engouffrait par là, sifflant dans le Manoir pour y donner un air sinistre de film d'horreur. Le genre où des fantômes étripaient tout le petit monde.

Ça devait être pour ça la question sur le surnaturel.

Et n'osez plus dire que je ne réfléchis pas. Bandes de singes. Parce que je suis parfaitement capable d'être intelligent, c'est juste que je n'en vois pas l'utilité, et la logique dans tout ça si vous la trouvez, gardez la pour vous.

Hm.

Il n'empêche que c'était géant.

L'escalier en métal, la terre rouge si rouge qu'on dirait du sang et les lattes de bois qui s'enfonçaient dans cette terre. Magnifique. Et j'étais sérieux, j'aimais vraiment. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, les rouvrant sur le champ.

Je vis une silhouette blanche passer près du feu - hé oui il y avait un feu - et me concentrait. Ah, c'était quoi ça ? Sûrement moi et mon esprit trop poétique - pas touche les incrédules - qui s'imaginait danser la fumée, devenir une personne.

Oui, ha ha ha ! Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y ait un fantôme, ça n'existait pas.

Et si jamais il s'avérait que ça existait, et bien tant mieux, je le défierais en duel. Imaginez-vous ça. Thor Odinson gagne une lutte avec un fantôme, sa force mise à l'épreuve.

Pardon ? Je ne vous vois pas tout en haut de mon ego.

Loki m'interrompit dans mes pensées en arrivant, un sourire en coin présent sur ses lèvres. Il écarta les bras, tournant pour montrer son Manoir, alors que Byleist rentrait juste après lui.

« - Alors ? Moins enthousiaste ? Tu t'es rendu compte à quel point c'est horrible ici ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'adore ! Je dors où ? »

Il me dévisagea avec incrédulité, reportant son regard sur le feu. « - Rien d'anormal à constater ? » insista-t-il.

« - A part le trou au plafond - Faudrait réparer ça tu sais ? - non rien. C'est vraiment splendide. Et je pèse mes mots !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui doit peser lourd » marmonna le brun sans que je ne puisse l'entendre. « - Rien alors... Espérons que ta nuit soit toute aussi tranquille. Byleist va monter te préparer ta chambre. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

J'acceptais avec vigueur.

 _Et ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui passa encore une fois dernière moi._

* * *

 _Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont fait publier !_


End file.
